fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Kaitlyn Ford
your sig goes here Crystal 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Grace and Brian Ford were a talentless couple. They never manifested, and didn't mind that. They didn't want to much attention, nor did they want to be famous. But as life went on, they wished they had manifested, because the shame of having no talent was to much for them. They kept a smile on their face as life went on, but deep down inside, everyone's harsh words were hurting them. two years later, Grace gave birth to a young girl named Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn grew up as a happy, young girl, who didn't care what others said about her family. She became a role model to other talentless people, and inspired her parents to keep on. When Kaitlyn was 15, her mom and dad suddenly divorced. No one would tell her why, and she rarely saw her mother afterwards. Kaitlyn was devastated. Her parents had been her favorite people in the world, and now they had broken up. Her dad became much harsher in the way he spoke to her, and her mother stopped caring. Kaitlyn has avoided them since, worried things would get worse. She keeps the fact hidden from her parents that she isn't talentless, and is a Hydrokinetic. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Kaitlyn is a kind and sweet girl. She loves others, and inspires and encourages others as much as possible. She keeps a smile on her face, and never lets her anger and sadness, caused by her parents, to show. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Kate has dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. Her Model is Naomi Scott. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Kaitlyn is good at cooking, organizing, inspiring, and encouraging. The only thing she struggles at, is keeping her cool when she is around others. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options hat your character is interested in: A) See what's going on inside another's head B) Have a silver tongue like none other C) Make others do as they command D) Feel others' emotions as if they were their own E) Sense other's potential F) Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain G) Give others the strength they may or may not need H) Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there I) Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic J) Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever K) Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself L) Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? M) Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting N) Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom O) Dance with fire like no one is ever watching P) Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water Q) Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow R) Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend S) Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show T) Become a living tesla coil, quite literally U) Did someone say tornado? V) Become the next Lady Iskra If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot) ---- Category:Approved Category:Crystal